


King Crab's revenge

by Spotted_Cerberus



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gang Rape, Max Whump, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_Cerberus/pseuds/Spotted_Cerberus
Summary: Upon learning that the boy Colosso bought is Thunderman's son, King Crab and the other villains have a few... ideas about what to do with him while they wait for Thunderman to save him.(Read the tags. READ THEM.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	King Crab's revenge

“Now…” King Crab smirked, looking Max up and down. “What to do with you while we wait for Thunderman…”

Max was too scared to even think of a good comeback, so he looked over at Colosso, eyes wide, silently begging him to do something as Scalestro whispered something into King Crab’s ear.

“That’s a great idea. Grab him.” Scalestro grabbed him by the back of the neck and Lady Web locked a hand around his arm. Feeling it would be better not to fight yet, he let them lead him up the stairs, heart pounding in his chest. What did they have in mind? Humiliation? Torture? Interrogation?

The two villains shoved him into one of the rooms, so hard he fell to the floor. He got to his feet as quickly as he could and looked around. He was in… a bedroom?

“What’s going on?” He demanded, though a sinking feeling in his gut made him feel like he already knew.

Crab didn’t answer, he just grabbed Max by the throat and forced him onto the bed, grinning when Max started to struggle. “Keep struggling- It only makes me harder.” He tied Max’s wrists to the headboard and undressed him. Max was shaking, terrified, as Crab knelt between his legs, spreading them wide.

“Please-” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Don’t-”

Crab barked out a laugh. “Clearly you didn’t inherit your father’s bravery. Pathetic.”

Max gritted his teeth as Crab shoved inside of him, refusing the give the scum the satisfaction of hearing him scream. This seemed to anger Crab, and he started thrusting hard, human hand digging into Max’s shoulder, crab hand pinching his nipples painfully. Max squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, eyes watering from the pain and Crab went faster and faster- Why couldn’t he have just stayed home?

“Like it or not, I will make you scream.” Crab snarled, slamming into Max so hard the bed creaked, diving deeper and deeper. Max could feel his insides tearing and blood starting to flow, but still, he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to fight so badly, but he had no hope of taking on Crab, especially without his powers. He just had to wait it out, it had to end eventually-

A moan ripped from his chest as Crab hit something inside him that made him see stars. Crab snorted, and Max gave in. If his body was going to enjoy it… what was the point of fighting? He started to sob.

“There we go-” Crab dove for his neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave bruises, slamming into him while Max sobbed. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out- and worse, the pain was starting to subside, it was even starting to feel… okay.

Crab came with a shudder, coating Max’s insides in a sticky warmth and making Max cry harder. He couldn’t believe he’d looked up to this guy- How could he have trusted Colosso?

A few bright flashes made him open his eyes, and he felt his heart sink as he saw Crab snapping pictures- on Max’s phone. “Let’s see what you father thinks of these…”

No no no no no- this couldn’t be happening- This couldn’t-

Scalestro grabbed him and wrestled him onto his stomach, and Max sobbed harder. Why couldn’t this just be over already?

For the next few hours, villains came in and out of the room, some fucking him, some taking pictures, some forcing a special gag into his mouth so they could fuck his face. When one of them growled that he was starting to get loose, they fucked him two at a time, until he was exhausted and in agony.

“Max? Max!” Just when his day couldn’t get any worse- Thunderman broke the restraints and wrapped Max up in a blanket, then carried him downstairs and into the thundervan. “You’ll be okay- I’m gonna get you to a hospital.”

“Max?!” And that was Phoebe- “Oh my god, what happened? Max?”

“Is he okay?” Was that… Cherry?

“He’ll be okay,” Thunderman assured them. 

But for the first time in a long time, he sounded… scared.


End file.
